


Mango flavour in summer favour

by justmye



Series: Six Senses [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, chef!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmye/pseuds/justmye
Summary: Mingyu’s boss wanting a new menu for the summer and his senior makes the best fruity pastries he ever tasted.





	Mango flavour in summer favour

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt to write fluff but failed

“No.”

A simple short answer given the moment the tall brown haired Mingyu blurted out his desperation for help to his senior from high school, Eunmi followed with a loud slam of door, indicating she is refusing strongly. Mingyu sighs as he knows he won’t have a chance over her help since it is his fault for not contacting her for almost a decade so he could not whine about it. However, there is a part of Mingyu believes that Eunmi will help him like she always does in the past.

Besides, Mingyu still remember the soft fluffy pastries she made back in high school. Eunmi always makes the best fruity pastries ever. So Mingyu does not give up to plead for her help on making the new menu his boss requested for the summer season, knocking the same door with additional presence of plastic bag in his hand. This time she opens a small gap of the door for her to say “No.”

“Aww, c’mon. Help me this one out.” She looks at him from the small gap and sees him in his casual grey shirt with brown padded jacket that matches with his brown hair and eyes. “Please! I’m really desperate.” From the way he begged, Eunmi could see clearly the image of the younger him begging for her to make him the bread she made before. It somehow brings a memory back.

“Then find someone whom you actually _close_ with.” Eunmi pulls her apartment door to shut his face off her comfort zone, still refusing but only to be resisted by a strong pair of arms holding onto the door as if his life is in danger.

“Please.” He begged. “I don’t know anyone but you who can cook as perfect as my boss.” Again, the exact same face that once pleaded to teach him how to cook, Eunmi can’t help but to be soften by that, _slightly_. “I even brought you mangoes.” He said, lifting the plastic bag he has been holding ever since. “It’s your favourite.”

The final blow that lifted her rejection completely, she sighs. “Fine …” Mingyu’s face brighten up the moment she agreed to help him, lips curl up and flashing his canine teeth.

“Thank you! So can you please open the door?” He looks at his senior, hiding half of her short height and thin figure behind the door.

Eunmi raises an eyebrow and – “No.” Swiftly shutting the door, an inch away from kissing Mingyu’s face but he doesn’t mind as he gets make to her agree to teach him some cooking skills.

 

“So, this senior of yours –“ Mingyu lifts up his gaze from the onions he has been cutting since he stepped into the restaurant, looking at his boss who is preparing a different ingredients next to him. “She make a good pastry?”

“The best.” Mingyu said. “Our family always call her if we ever want something sweet for the day. Sometimes, she teaches us how to bake as well. She’s the one who taught me how to cook in the first place.”

“She sounds wonderful.” His boss said.

“She is.”

“So, what’s your plan?”

“I’m going to learn all the baking skills before I created one.”

His boss stops chopping to face his favourite worker. “Do you think you can make it done before summer promotion?”

“Yes, chef!” Mingyu enthusiastically answered, earning a big smile from his wide shoulder older boss.

 

Exactly at 7 p.m. as he promised, Mingyu shows his smiling teeth in front of his senior’s apartment door. Eunmi who is in her pink shirt and light grey shorts sighing the moment she saw him before leads his way into the kitchen near the entrance.

“So what’re we making today?” She asked, eyes on the plastic bags in his hands.

“I want to try to bake Banoffee Pavlova. I heard it’s easy.”

“Pavlova?” She gestures her finger for him to put the ingredients on the kitchen bar before she checks it. “Did you get all of the ingredients?” He nods. “Good.” She jumps onto the wood high stool next to the kitchen bar and rests her arms down. “I’m giving the instructions and you become my puppet.”

“Okay!”

“Do you need to write down the recipe or want me to send it to you later?”

“Do you remember the recipe?” She hums.

“Like you said, it’s easy one.”

“Then let me write it down first before we start baking.”

She hums, watching him fishing out his notebook before she blurts out the recipe like she is chanting a spell, fast and clear along with specific amount of ingredients that rolls easily out from her mouth. She starts to give out instructions by pointing the ingredients and baking apparatus he needed for the Pavlova. Making a pastry is not his expertise compared to others. Mingyu mainly prefer to cook main savoury dishes instead of sweet appetizers so he was genuinely shock when his boss dropped the order on him.

“I’m curious.” Eunmi said, arms folding in front of her stomach as she watches him beating the ingredients. “Out of all the workers, why he asked you _specifically_ to make a new menu for the upcoming summer?”

“Well, you can say I’m his favourite.” He flashes his canine teeth along his confidence that only makes Eunmi to roll her eyes, saying ‘Whatever’. Mingyu chuckles before he goes back to his baking, only to be blinded by the look she is giving him.

From the way he beats it, she still remembers the mistake he made when younger him baking a cake. The way he messed up the cake so many times and whined about it. How he wanted to give up for making bread and knocking her door the next day to try it again. Eunmi can clearly visualize the tall younger Mingyu that was covered in flour for being clumsy. She missed him.

Eunmi has been keeping her eyes on him as mouth giving instructions to the ‘student’ for a precise amount of ingredients along with small tricks that brings a butterfly effect to the pastry but there is more to the side when it comes to Mingyu. Mingyu pushes the first pastry he learnt to make into the oven and set the time along with the temperature before he turns around to catch her looking at him.

“So …” Mingyu hums. “How are you?” She asked, looking into the same eyes that once was younger and pure.

“Good. I went to the college for culinary arts and jumping in few restaurants for experience before settling down in Chef Seokjin’s.” She nods her head. “And you? Are you working in a bakery?”

She chuckles. “No. I went to study literature and currently doing part-time jobs that could support my finance.”

“But … You always wanted to work at the bakery. That’s what you told me.”

“You still remember, hmm?” She chuckles, dropping her shoulder as she leans forward to rest her arms on her kitchen bar.  “That was a good one. It was fun but your dream won’t always end up real so don’t bother much by it.” Mingyu watches her smile at him, the first time after their first met for a long time. “But it’s good to know you’re achieving your dream.”

“You can bake for me, if you want. You know how much I love to eat your food.”

“Talking about that –“ Her soften gaze quickly changes into a sharp glare. “Why did you insist to bake in my house instead of me giving you the recipe?”

“I told you it won’t taste the same.”

“That’s a bullshit.” Eunmi leans forward to knock his head hard, earning a loud groan of pain and grimace on his face.

“That’s hurt!”

“You deserve it.”

And it doesn’t take a while for Mingyu to be kicked out from her house once the Pavlova is done baking.

 

“It taste good!” Seokjin, his boss shouted after a bite of the Pavlova he made yesterday. “You made this?”

“Yup. Following my senior’s recipe.”

“I never liked Banoffee before but this is another kind of experience. It doesn’t seem awful for the first bite. Now I’m not worry about our new menu.”

Mingyu laughs, feeling proud on succeeding to prove his skill.

 

Eunmi sighs when she saw his face in front of the door after a single door bell. Eunmi takes the chain off her door and lets him in for the second day of the lesson. Mingyu walks in with another types of ingredients inside of the plastic bags, heading into the kitchen drops everything on the kitchen island.

“I’m ready. Let’s bake!”

And the days continuously repeating the same routine of the young tall chef appearing in front of her door with different types of ingredients, different fruits for varies of pastries. Mingyu with different clothes every day and Eunmi with different schedule when Mingyu comes to her house – whether she is still sleeping, bathing or even making a breakfast with a spatula in his hand.

“This is heaven.” Mingyu moaned his pleasure when the soft spongy pancake melting in his mouth. “Your cooking is the best.”

“Won’t your mom feel hurt about you complimenting my cooking?” She asked as she watches him continuously moaning over the food.

“She won’t. She misses you, by the way.”

 “You’re still living with your mom?” Mingyu nods.

“She misses your mango mousse too. She said it can be a good summer menu.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be making a _new_ menu instead of the regular one?”

“I am trying to collect all of the pastries skill before making a _mega super delicious_ pastry.”

“That’s over exaggerating.”

Mingyu shrugs. “It’s my pastry.”

“Not going to fight over that.” Eunmi pressed her lips into a thin line before her eyes catch a glimpse of orange inside of the plastic bags from the grocery store. “What’re you going to make today? Meringue?”

“How about brioche? Petite fours? Do you like mousse cake?”

“I prefer Danish pastry. Why, do you want to learn it?”

Mingyu smiles. “Yes, please.”

As usual, Eunmi supervises him baking another pastry in her apartment. Eunmi somehow feels thankful for working at home so she can fit to his schedule in the restaurant or else they will not be able to see each other almost every day like they used to. The moment everyone grows up into adult, she thought everything will change but she is wrong because her feelings towards him is still the same.

Eunmi likes him the moment they first met when Mingyu went to meet her in front of the school gate and asked her to teach him how to cook. She can still remember how the flowers blooming that day and Mingyu looked extremely gorgeous at that time with his hair styled up. She could not help but to fall in love with him whenever she watched him cooking with that manly act but she is too afraid to confess and later, Mingyu forgotten about her. That is why she rejected him in the first place.

She does not want to be attached again but she is wrong. The string remains attached from the moment their first met until current time where Eunmi watches him cooking, _again._

“My mom misses you.” He said, leaning against the kitchen counter as he looks at her.

“I know.”

“Do you … want to come home?”

She, indeed, misses her mom and his whole family as well so she would agree to him but when he looks at her, smiling as if he is begging her to come, Eunmi could not find any reason to reject him.

“Yes.” They both smiles at each other and the smells of Orange Danish pastry freshly baked exudes around the apartment.

 

“Eunmi-ah!” Mingyu’s mom greeted her and welcomes with a big warm hug as soon as Mrs. Kim saw her at the front door. Mrs. Kim cups her face and plants kisses on her chubby cheeks with smooching sounds, earning a laughter from the house and Eunmi.

“That’s enough, mom. We’re hungry.”

“Oh, yes. Come come.”

Seeing how Mingyu’s family never change, it makes Eunmi feels relief as if she did not miss the span of 8 years without them. They still treat her same like their own family with the same warmth Eunmi could possibly remember.

“Mingyu cooked dinner tonight.” His mom said, showing the varieties of food on the table.

“That’s something.” His mom laughs, making Mingyu slightly blush.

“Mingyu was so excited you’re coming tonight. He made every possible dish that you would like.” Mingyu’s sister, Minhee said. “The reason why I still believe that he likes you. Who could possibly know he has your number after 8 years?”

“Shut up.” Mingyu tries to cover his blushing face with an annoyed face but everyone can read through him, earning a chuckle from his family members.

“Well, there’s no different if he didn’t call me for almost a decade.” And that makes everyone on the table laugh.

“Anyway, are you working at the bakery?” Minhee asked.

“Silly.” Her mother said. “She must’ve her own bakery, right sweetie?”

Mingyu would not blame his family for not knowing it, exactly like he was but he caught the bitter look on her face as if she does not want to talk about it. “Mom –“

“I stop baking.” Eunmi said. “I … I work as an editor from my apartment and few other part-time jobs.”

“Why?”

“… Because my mom wished for her child to be an editor, before she _dies._ ”

When the dinner hasn’t start yet it has already dead thanks to the answer of the question they should have not asked. Eunmi could sense the air is getting cold and heavy and the faces around the table is showing the sympathy. She hates that expression because she choose to be what she is right now so she does not need any apologize from anyone. Eunmi quickly curls her lips up and smiles, brightly says, “Let’s eat.”

 

“I’m sorry for what happened back there.” Mingyu said after he drops her back to her apartment after the dinner that _thankfully_ went smoothly.

“It’s okay.” She smiles. “I’m fine about it. Thanks for dropping me.”

Mingyu watches Eunmi presses the digit of her door’s password and disappears behind the door of her apartment, leaving him without a word and without him stopping her with a word. Mingyu sighs as he looks at her door, waiting for her to come back to see him but there’s nothing – shows how she is upset about it.

 

Eunmi watches him taking out the mangoes from the plastic bag, slowly raising her eyebrow. “Mangoes? Are we making Panna cotta?” Mingyu shakes his head. “Tarlet?” He shakes it again.

“Soufflé. You like it, right?”

Eunmi nods her head. “Yeah but –“

“It’s an apology, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Apology?”

“For what happened last night.”

Eunmi nods her head. “I’m fine about it. The soufflé –“

“The soufflé –“ He said. “Can you make it instead?”

Eunmi looks at him but she could not read his facial expression. He is smiling genuinely, showing his cute side of face along with his brown hair that covers his forehead and matches with his dark blue shirt and white pants. Judging from the tired face, she assumes he just got back from work but Eunmi knows the reason he asked her to make it is not because he is tired.

“Okay.” She said.

With that, the pink apron is changing hand and Eunmi wraps it around her waist before she takes out the ingredients and apparatus she needed while Mingyu replaces the stool she sat earlier with his butt and watches her every tiny movement in the kitchen. Frankly speaking, this is the first time Mingyu watches her cooking after a long time and Eunmi never change a bit.

She will straighten her back and hums to a song whenever she bakes something and her eyes gaze are looking sharp out of full concentration with long brown hair tied up into a cute messy bun. Eunmi will keep her kitchen clean despite of all the cooking she is making and lips slight pout unconsciously. Mingyu always like this side of her. In fact, he has been falling in love with her the moment he saw him cooking in the cooking class back in high school.

Eunmi was a famous senior girl in school and Mingyu was a famous junior but he was afraid to ask her out simply because of rejection and friend zone he might get. After all, he was younger than her back then and she had the sparkles Mingyu doesn’t have. She still _has_ those sparkles in her eyes.

“Here.” She said, serving Mango Soufflé on the kitchen bar in front of Mingyu. The moment Mingyu grabs a bite of it, he couldn’t help but to fall in love again with her cooking. Indeed, she makes the best pastries he ever tasted.

“It’s good!”

Eunmi smiles. “Thanks. Does it still taste the same as before?”

“Exactly the same! Thanks to this soufflé I managed to confess to my first love.” Mingyu blurted it out.

First love, of course Eunmi would remember Mingyu begged her to bake soufflé so he can give it to something girl he called it his first love. The exact same soufflé Eunmi loves.

“Why you suddenly mentioned Tzuyu’s name? You missed her?”

“You can say so –“ Mingyu couldn’t finish his words when Eunmi takes her apron off and grabs her jacket. “Where’re you going?”

“Get some coffee. Go clean my kitchen first before you go find Tzuyu this time.” She said before she slams the door behind her back, leaving the dumbfounded Mingyu with spoonful soufflé in his hand.

 

Ever since that day, they stop seeing each other. Eunmi ignored all the knocks on her door and calls in her phone. Mingyu doesn’t know why and he still didn’t get the recipe of Mango soufflé, thankfully Seokjin, his boss knows how to make it. Later, Mingyu even forgot about her a month later.

“Mingyu, Chef Jin is calling for you.” Lay, one of the chef said.

Mingyu drops the knife on the cutting board and wipes his wet hands with his apron before he heads to the Seokjin’s office and knocks it.

“Come in.”

Mingyu opens the door and saw his boss is smiling to him with a cake and small paper on the table.

“Yes, chef?”

“Did you make the new menu?”

“No.” Indeed, Mingyu haven’t finish experimenting on his creation yet. “But I’ll make it done.”

“No need.” He said. “I don’t need you.”

“What do you mean? Are you going to fired me?”

Seokjin laughs. “No, silly. Your senior already sent one to me.” Seokjin said, pointing at the cake in front of him. “And I must quote you, she makes the best fruity pastries I ever tasted.” Mingyu looks at the cake and he bet she created it since he never seen it before. Seokjin looks at his expression and he seems surprised. “She didn’t tell you about this?”

Mingyu shakes his head. “No.”

“Well …She gave me the recipe and the cake personally this morning, asking me to make it yours.”

Mingyu blinks. “Mine?”

“She asked to make this cake as yours.”

“But –“

“We’ll start selling it next week.” Seokjin said. He stands up from his comfortable and approaches Mingyu to pat his shoulder. “You should taste the cake. She made it for you.” Seokjin said before he leave him alone in his office.

Mingyu looks at the cake and contemplating to grab a bite but his boss is right. She made it for him so he reaches out the fork and makes a small slice of the cake before putting it into his mouth. Mingyu covers his mouth as he is surprised when he could taste his favourite fruit, peach is being mixed with mango. Mingyu understands why his boss like it so much.

 

“Here.” Mingyu hands in a white envelope full with the month profit for the cake Eunmi made to her. Mingyu has been waiting for her in front of the door 2 months after she sent the cake to his boss before Eunmi opens the door for him aciidentally when she was about to go for a coffee.

“What’s that?”

“Money. Your cake is selling extremely well and people sometimes come to buy the cake only.”

“Good.” She pulls the door to close it but Mingyu quickly steps into her apartment, pushing her slight to the back. “Wh-What- Get out!”

“Listen to me first.”

“Why would I?”

“Because I’m confessing to you!”

Eunmi blinks. “Huh?”

Mingyu raises his hand to show a blue Pororo lunch box. “I made a new menu for the summer too.”

“Cake?”

“Not dessert. The main dish. Pasta that will suits the taste of your cake.”

“… I don’t get it. So?”

“I’m saying I’m completing your cake with my main dish, exactly how I want you to complete my life.”

“… What?!” Eunmi didn’t get it.

Mingyu knows he is bad at confessing, the reason why he asked for Eunmi’s help when he wanted to confess to Tzuyu but there is one thing that Mingyu is good at. He sighs before slides his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him and places his lips on hers. Eunmi blinks at the sudden presence of soft lips on her before she widens her eyes, realising that Mingyu is kissing her.

“Mingyu.” She said, pushing him slightly away from him. “What’re you doing?”

“I like you, Eunmi.” He said, looking into her eyes as he tighten his arm around her. “I like you the first time I saw you cooking and I don’t want to be afraid to confess. Be my girlfriend.”

Seeing him getting taller and tougher, manlier as he is getting older, Eunmi couldn’t help to blush at his confession, lowering her gaze to her fidgeting feet on the floor. Eunmi could hear her heart is beating fast and the perks of having a height under his chin, she could hear his heartbeat that matches her pace.

“Okay …” Timidly said, afraid to look him in the eyes with her face is all red and hot.

Mingyu smiles and wraps his arms around her tightly, unconsciously dropping the lunch box to the floor. He cups her face to kiss her gently again before it slowly turns into a passionate one with him sucking her lower lip.

“M-Mingyu …”

“I’m not gonna wait after all 8 years.” He said.

“What –“ Eunmi yelps when he carries her up and disappears into her room., leaving the blue Pororo lunch box lying on the floor and slowly turning cold.

 

Guess who is getting fluffy pancakes and slap in the morning for the non-granted permission to mark her as his. But Eunmi loves her chef boyfriend that cooks for her all the time and Mingyu loves his girlfriend’s sweet pastries. I meant, sweet lips. I meant – You know what I meant.


End file.
